Katsuragi (current)
Katsuragi Voiced by: Kazuya Nakai, is one of the main antagonists of the 07 Ghost series. He is a member of the Black Hawks and currently holds the position of Captain of the team making him Ayanami's direct subordinate and at the same time second-in-command of the Black Hawks. 1. Synopsis Katsuragi first appears with Ayanami and the Black Hawks quietly observing the students during Barsburg Army entry examination. He is later seen delivering a report to Ayanami stating that the preperations regarding Mikage have been completed. Upon Ayanami showing gratitude, Katsuragi simply replies that his words flatter him and that he is happy to be of service to him. Whilst Haruse and Konatsu are discussing whom will carry out the mission regarding runaway battle slaves, Haruse comments on how Katsuragi got to perform the previous mission stating that he destroyed an entire guerilla fighter's village by himself. Overhearing the conversation, Katsuragi simply replies, "it was done so quickly that it hardly made for a decent workout." Katsuragi is currently in pursuit of Teito Klein along with the other members of the Black Hawks and numerous members of the Barsburg army whom are inflitrating the Church to find anyone who can use the Eye of Mikhail and execute them. While searching through one of the long corridors of the church, Katsuragi is met by Lance whom challenges him to fight a skilled Bishop instead of the vessel of the Eye of Mikhail. Katsuragi agrees to the offer however states that he prefers desk work prior to the start of the battle. He attacks Lance with multiple waves of energy that are being generated from his sword swings however Lance blocks and dodges most of them using the chance to appear behind Katsuragi and send the Black Hawk Captain flying to the ground upon a swing of his Baculus. Later in the fight Lance comments on how he has noticed that Katsuragi's killing intent is not focused on him but rather it is still focused on Teito. Upon hearing this Katsuragi asks whether he can let him pass whilst he is charging at Lance however his attack is once again deflected which sends him flying backwards. Lance then remarks that now that he knows his intentions he obviously won't let him pass by. This is followed by an instant strike from Katsuragi that Lance manages to block at the last minute however at the same time cannot fathom how Katsuragi is able to deliver a strike like that after all the damage he has taken. Katsuragi then states that people are at their strongest when they have nothing left to lose making it seem that he is now taking the fight more seriously and plans to go all out on Lance. 2. Appearance Katsuragi has a relatively normal looking appearance in that he is a tall and rather slender looking man with brunette hair and greyish blue eyes. He wears the standard Black Hawk uniform, which consists of a long black coat with a gold trim and a small half mantle hanging off the left side of his shoulder along white golves and black army boots. The most notable feature of Katsuragi is his mole which is under the left hand side of his mouth. He carries a katana with a golden hilt that has a handle that is part of the underside of thegaurd. He is usually seen carrying a book. 3. Personality Katsuragi has a high degree of loyalty to Ayanami much like the rest of the Black Hawk members. He is a rather laid back man whom prefers quite desk work as opposed to fighting he never really seems enthusiastic about the idea or topic of combat however still partakes in it when he is required to. It would seem he enjoys reading as he is almost always seen with a book in hand.